The present invention relates to scooters propelled by the stepping force of the rider, and more particularly to scooters having a pedal for operating their wheels.
As is well known, a scooter of an ordinary type represents a low two-wheeled vehicle with a steering post and a low platform on which the rider stands with his feet. The propelling force, when not coasting, is furnished by pushing one foot against the ground while the other foot is standing on the low platform.
Scooters of this type, while providing a healthy exercise, cannot hold the user's interest for a long time as the method of the operation is so monotonous.
Scooters of a type propelled by the weight or the stepping force of the rider via chain sprockets have been designed and developed. However, scooters of this type have complex propulsion mechanisms and cannot retreat backwardly for reasons of such mechanisms.